


Falling Slowly

by alliewritestuff



Series: Songs [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Nicotino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewritestuff/pseuds/alliewritestuff
Summary: There's a song that Martino keeps hearing over and over again.





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Falling Slowly from the film Once, if you want you can listen along while you read!  
> (It's the perfect Nicotino song fight me)

The first time Martino hears the song, he’s listening to the radio. He’s in his parents’ car, he’s seven or eight years old, mum and dad have just finished fighting, dad turned on the music to fill in the silence.

_I don’t know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

The second time he hears the song, he’s at Giovanni's house with him and Elia. They are zapping through the channels of the tv, and, for a couple of seconds, he hears it. Apparently it’s from a movie. “This song is so depressing it makes me want to kill myself& says Elia. Giovanni laughs. Martino can’t help but look at him.

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can’t react_

The third time he hears the song, he’s at the school’s summer party. They are playing it through the speakers, the couples on the dance floor are kissing. He has just talked to Eva, she thinks that he’s in love with him. But the truth is different. He won’t even admit it to himself.

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

The fourth time he hears the song, he’s in his room. His mother is watching the film in the other room, she’s crying. He begins to cry too. He’s so alone.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You’ll make it now_

The fifth time he hears the song, he doesn’t really hear it, he just thinks about it, when he sees Niccolò for the first time. Then, when he gets home, he immediately downloads the song.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can’t go back_

He sixth time he hears the song, he’s on a train home. Everything has just fell apart. He puts his music on shuffle mode, and it’s the first song that comes on. He begins to cry. He can’t stop crying.

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I’m painted black_

The seventh time he hears the song, it’s coming from his mouth. He’s singing softly to Niccolò, that is falling asleep in his bed. He knows that this moment won’t last forever, but it’s happening now, and that’s enough. And it doesn’t matter if he’s not a good singer at all, Niccolò is here, that’s all that matters.

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It’s time that you won_

The eight time he hears the song, they are sharing his earphones. It’s the morning after, Niccolò is awake, he’s joking about the fact that the man who sings the song is better that Martino, he laughs, everything is perfect.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We’ve still got time_

The ninth time he hears the song, they are at the radio's Christmas party. The couples start dancing, and somehow he finds the courage to ask Niccolò to dance with him.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You’ll make it now_

The tenth time he hears the song, Niccolò plays it on the piano. Nothing is perfect, but that’s perfectly fine.

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I’ll sing along._

 


End file.
